random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
My bunker creepypasta
there once was a show called the bunker, you probably never heard of it, because it only aired once on tv, or anywhere for that matter... and this is why. the show was average, normal, cheerful, ya know, post-apoctalpytic and such. well anyway, the original airing was aired with a special code, that if you watched it, there was a 1/100 chance that you will see the screen flicker. but in this one second flicker, an image appears. it is truly unknown what the image is of since everyone who watched it is now dead, well, supposedly dead, as they were lost and never found after watching... so, obviously people were mad about this, so they went out to investigate. the original place the tv signal came from is also unknown, as the show had no credits or opening sequence. the investigaters went to search. they managed to take the code out of the tv and viewed it on the computer. they died at that point... the computer then turned off by itself. when it was turned on again later, the screen had a picture of pikachu on it. nobody thought anything of it at first, they thought it was a screen saver... they took the computer in for scanning history. the computer had no data. not one bit. not even the data byte that held the screen saver... they turned the computer on again. this time, pikachu had an empty look. it was staring blankly and crying. it looked like it was moving.. if you are wondering how i know all this, its because i was there when they saw the pikachu. heres a picture i managed to take yea i know right? it looks so empty... well, it was scarier when i first saw it anyway, it looked like it was moving, so i decided to move the mouse at that point, the computer opened up a website that was called so i was like wtf... the site was automatically on a page called sunsetfinally343f the page had no text except for one ~ so, since the site i was on (it was random) was where the bunker came from, i decided to talk to the original creator, ACF now when i sent a message to ACF saying about wut happened, she replied to me with this very short message: "You dont know what you did" well, ive heard that quote before. herobrine originally said that. kind creepy. this "ACF" was never heard from again. she never replied to any more messages, phone calls, nothing. so i decided to talk to one of her friends, TS TS just gave me a picture of dimentio with some blood on his head when i tried to talk to him. im starting to get scared now... theres nothing i can do. ive been seeing this "creepachu" in my dreams. no escape. no escape from death. 5 years later, the detective decided to watch it himself. it flickered. he saw it. he saw his family. dead. the detective was never seen again. Category:Creepypasta Category:The Bunker Category:BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH